I love you, Luke Castellan
by ILoveLukeCastellan
Summary: About lover, girlfriend, and eventually wife of Luke Castellan.
1. Prologue Lela

I bet your probably wondering, "Why would she date the 'traitor', never mind marry him?". Well to me he's not a 'traitor'. He's just a person who had the guts to stand up for what he believed was right. And I believed that was right, too. My father abandoned me and then when I finally got to camp he pretended I didn't exist.

My parents were together for three years. My dad was about to propose. I would've been born a goddess. I never would've meant Him. In other word my life would be totally different. But when he found out my mother was pregnant he didn't even bother. He knew he would have to leave anyway. He stayed until I was born. Then I never saw him again. Until 11 years later. And at that point I hated him.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. So when I was 3 or 4, I don't remember, my mother got married. He was an awful man. He told my mother that she had to choose, either me or him. She chose me, of course, but it took a toll on us. He was supporting us almost completely. When they got divorced, we had nothing. So we lived in a shelter, until she met Mark. I liked him. He was cool. But after they got married, when I was 10-years-old, my mother found out she was pregnant. With twins.

So she told me to leave. She didn't need me. So I left. But I stayed close. Until He found me. He told me I was special, and their was a place for people like me. So I went with Him. I stayed in the Hermes cabin for a year and a half. That's not that long for normal demigods, but when I told Him my situation, He thought my father would have claimed me sooner. But he didn't. You'll find out later why my father pretended I didn't exist.

But after a He started to get fed up. So He went up to Olympus and demanded that whoever my father was to claim me. And when He got back I was moving into the Apollo cabin. We were both said that I wasn't the child of a minor god so I could stay in the Hermes cabin. But we were both happy I was finally claimed. And that I wasn't a daughter of Hermes.

About a month later He told me about His plans to help Kronos rise. To defeat the gods. I was on board right away. And then we started to recruit others. At first we laid low and only asked the minor gods children. But rumor spread fast that someone was recruiting people to the titans side so that a child of The Big Three must be on the way.

That year, on the Winter Solecist, He told me his plot to steal Zeus' Lightning Bolt. To cause war among the gods. I helped Him. I looked in to the future, it was very hard, and found Him the best time to steal it. We went together, and didn't get caught.

But in June a boy showed up. He was later claimed and named trouble for all us 'traitors'. He was the famous son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson. I saw him as no threat at first, he was clumsy, uncoordinated, and no good with a bow. I could easily shoot him down in battle. Until he unarmed Him during training. That's when I got worried. If Percy could beat Him then I don't know what's going to happen when the war come into play. But it was early, and we had a larger army than camp. As of now we did. Things could change.

When Percy was given his quest for the lightning bolt, we ran into more problems. If they found out about us all our plans would be foiled. So we decided that He would get caught as the Lightning Thief and would run from camp, but I would stay. I would be his spy. No one would know I was involved.

Then He asked me out. While Percy and ANNABETH were away. And I was surprised because I thought He liked Annabeth. But turns out He was in love with me the whole time. Of course, I said yes. And that brings me to where the story will begin.


	2. Authors note! Sorry

Guys I'm supper sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just sometimes get really bad writers block and now is one of those moments! But I'm getting some ideas so about 1,500 - 2,000 word chapter will be posted by Monday! I promise! And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise! Sorry I couldn't help but put that _Tangled_ quote in there!

Love you guys!  
Piper

* * *

I also need characters so leave a review or PM me with your character! I need name, age, parentage, what side they are on for the war or they are on the gods side by default! And a description, who you want them to date if possible, and close friends.


	3. Chapter 1 Luke

**Well this chapter is less than 1,500 words (1,036 to be exact) but still the longest chapter I have written ever! I hope you like it! I'll continue next week sometime between Tuesday and Wednesday night. **

* * *

PERCY, Annabeth, and Grover left yesterday to retrieve the Bolt. She and I are trying to figure out a way that only I get in trouble and she could stay here and be my spy. So I snuck us into an empty room in the Big House so we could plan our scheme. I don't think anyone would suspect the innocent new Apollo girl to be part of what could be the biggest war ever witnessed by humans. And we will win. Those puny gods don't stand a chance against our forces.

She insisted that She was okay running from camp and being with me. But She was only 12 and really needed a home. I told Her maybe after I found a permanent place to stay She could possibly come and live with us, meaning all the other 'traitors'. But we both now She really does need a permanent home for at least another year until She was old enough to run.

But She did have a good point as to why She should leave CHB. She didn't want to get to close to the other half bloods. If She did it would be harder for Her to turn on them in the end. I told Her, for at least just this year,stick with Selina and not to get to close to any other half bloods. She said She didn't think any other half bloods would want to be friends with the odd ball daughter of Apollo. But I told Her She would be fine as long as She didn't let anyone know how close we were. I anyone knew, they would just know She was my main spy at camp.

But that was before we started dating. Once we started dating the whole situation got a lot more complicated. She decided after I asked Her out that She just absolutely wouldn't let me leave with out Her. I know how scared She was, believe me I was just as scared, that She would lose me. But She needed to stay at camp and have a sturdy home.

I love Her way to much to ever put Her in that much danger so young. I'll never be able to stop loving Her and it'll be like living Hades if she dies. She might tell you there was a time I didn't love Her. But that's not true. I just said that because I was angry and it was a rash thing to say to such a fragile girl. But you tell Her I called fragile, and I will end you.

Okay so back to our fight now. It was about a year before the war and it was fairly stupid, if you ask me. Nico had asked Her out on a date. And before that had kind of became her personal stalker for a few months. And I know your thinking 'Well Nico isn't usually at camp, so why was he there that long?'. Well he had taken an interest in Her so he hung around more often. So She comes up to me and She looks rather flustered. I asked Her what was wrong and She told me the story of how Nico had asked Her out and She obviously said no. But then She said she felt bad! And what really pushed me over the edge was the fact that She asked me if she could go to the movies with him! But just as friends She had said! See even now it still angers me! But of course, like the loving boyfriend I am I freaked and yelled at Her! She needed to know that you can't go feeling sorry for everyone and just giving in to them anyway! So we fought and I walked out. But not before I said, "Your such a selfish brat! I don't know why I ever dated you! I never loved you!" I know, I know. It seems a but harsh. But at the time it felt necessary. I ran out and got really drunk at some bar. I made out with a few girl, but in the end I found myself back at my apartment with Her crying on the couch. I never said anything along those lines again to Her.

But ya know that's way ahead of where we are now. Right before I was about to leave, after Percy, Annabeth, and Grover returned from their quest that is, She ran up to me looking flustered and nervous. I thought she was just gonna cry and beg me to take her with me. But she didn't. Not one bit. All she did was kiss me. And your probably thinking, 'Oh yeah on the cheek in a sisterly way'. But no. She kissed me full on lips. And it was the most blissful thing I had ever felt to that point in my life.

Then She whispered in my ear, "Good luck. I love you," then ran back down the hill and into camp.

I ran down after Her and grabbed her by the wrist. I twisted her around and kissed Her in the same manner she did me. We then ran up the hill and straight out of camp together. Once we were far enough away we stopped and I kissed Her again.

"What was that for?" I asked still shocked.

"Well you were leaving and I love you and I just had to tell you," She stuttered out.

Well gee. How am I supposed to leave camp now? Sure I loved Her before but now that She acted on Her feelings. There was no way in Hades I could leave.

"I love you, too. But could you have picked a time to tell me when I wasn't going to start an army?" I asked Her desperately.

But She gave me that kicked puppy look and I couldn't even remember why I was mad. Grrr. Why does She have this affect on me! I'm about to do something, but She tells me not too, and bam! It's like I forgot what I was about to do! But I do love Her and that's just a small price to pay to keep Her love.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review your opinion! Hope it's as good as I feel it is!**


End file.
